50 Themes Kakaxsaku
by Haha.whatsurnameagain
Summary: 50 themes challenge for kakashi and sakura


50 Themes; 1 Sentence Challenge-

50 Themes; 1 Sentence Challenge-

Title: She Made Me Do It

Author: Hahawhatsurnameagain?

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Kakashi Hatake/Sakura Haruno

Rating: M

Warning: a little angst and adult theme

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Walking

She thought she always watched Sasuke's and Naruto's backs ahead of her; what she didn't realize was that he watched hers.

Waltz

Kakashi was more than ready to take his bow in the waltz of life; Sakura jarred him out of that fantasy with a well placed smack on his chest.

Wishes

Wishes were for those less wretched than him, but if he could wish it would be to talk to her seriously sans eye crinkle smile or pat on the head.

Wonder

As the ground parted before him, Kakashi had an epiphany; he really liked that look in her eyes.

Worry

Sakura never complained when Kakashi knocked on her door, or rather her window, in the early hours of the morning because she knew before her, he treated the wounds himself.

Whimsy

Even in her most whimsical daydreams of Sasuke, she knew better than to believe he would give her those gentle caresses and looks she craved, Sakura could never reach him like Naruto did.

Waste/Wasteland

When the final fight with Akutsuki was over, her team was victorious, but for her, as she looked at the destruction wrought, the battle was not over; after all Tsunade-shishou could no longer help her pick up the pieces.

Whiskey and rum

Kakashi bought Sakura her first drink after she told the civilian parents of a genin exactly why their son wouldn't be coming home.

War

Sakura thought that she was the only one who still, months later, mourned someone lost in the final fight, until the day she saw Kakashi tracing the new names of friends on the cenotaph.

Weddings

Sakura stood beside Kakashi as Naruto and Sasuke signed their marriage contract; after all, the council said Naruto had to get married before he could become Hokage, they just never said it had to be to a girl.

Birthday

Sakura knew better than to expect Kakashi on time for his birthday dinner with the team, so when he showed up early and with a bottle of sake it was understandable that she punched him.

Blessing

Kakashi had never been very religious, but he thanked every kami he knew that Sakura had been so surprised that she hadn't thought to use chakra when she punched him.

Bias

When Sai made a comment on how Kakashi seemed to favorite Sakura, after Kakashi had just got her a separate room for the night, Sakura blew it off because really, everyone knew Sasuke was Kakashi's favorite.

Burning

She would never forget the smell of burning flesh as the ninja who had captured them tortured Kakashi because he tore out the leader's eyeball for groping her.

Breathing

He kept breathing only because his head was in her lap and underneath the damp scent of the cell, she smelled like cinnamon.

Breaking

On the fourth day of their captivity, Sakura seduced the leader into the cell then broke exactly twenty three different bones of his, while naming each one.

Belief

Sakura like to believe she wasn't the overly cruel to her enemies type, but seeing Kakashi beaten for protecting her went beyond her levels of mercy.

Balloon

Once Sakura finally reached her bedroom, she found a balloon with a smiley face, mask and scar included, floating ever so innocently over a scroll containing all the adjustments he had made to her apartment's security.

Balcony

Kakashi thought Sakura, framed by the sun and clouds, looked beautiful sitting atop the railing of the balcony of the Hokage Tower, at least until a male mednin stepped up beside her and made her laugh.

Bane

Kakashi was pretty sure that if Sakura's dates kept suddenly taking yearlong missions she was going to notice something; Sakura was getting kind of fed up hearing her dates apologize for cancelling, while muttering something about one-eyed menaces.

Quiet

Sakura realized on the sixteenth day of Kakashi's mission that despite the fact he never really talked that much, her world seemed way too quiet.

Quirks

Icha Icha Paradise would always be present when the pair walked to the training grounds, but strangely the page never seemed to turn.

Question

The first time Sakura saw Kakashi's face was right after she asked him to a midsummer festival and he choked on the piece of fish he was chewing.

Quarrel

They had never actually had a fight before, but after Sakura kissed him and he pushed her away, they did, yet Kakashi couldn't regret the fact that she had grown so much of a backbone when he wasn't looking.

Quitting

If there was one thing Sakura wasn't, it was a quitter.

Jump

When Sakura threw herself off the side of a cliff overlooking the ocean, Kakashi didn't think twice about throwing himself off too, just to save her.

Jester

As it turns out, Sakura was fine and had planned everything so that she could pull down Kakashi's mask and kiss him again without Naruto and Sasuke seeing.

Jousting

Gai's latest challenge wasn't something Kakashi cared for, but seeing Sakura cheering for him, he said his prayers and hoped he didn't look stupid in the bulky metal suit.

Jewel

The pink stone matched so perfectly with her hair that Kakashi, despite his miserly outlook on money, bought it for her; he didn't give it to her though, she'd see it as encouragement.

Just

Sakura knew that she was so close to provoking a reaction that only a swing of her hips was enough to have him lead her, very sternly, to the back alley behind the pub.

Smirk

Kakashi wasn't sure if it was a good sign that the only reaction Sasuke gave upon finding them in the back alley was a smirk.

Sorrow

The first time Kakashi cried in a long time was in her lap.

Stupidity

He gave her a lecture on how stupid they were to think that a serious relationship between them would work.

Serenade

Sakura was yelling something about him being an egotistical bastard and how she wasn't stupid enough to think he meant anything that he said, but Kakashi thought he was being serenaded because she was so damn gorgeous all flushed with anger, though he was sure she'd be even more gorgeous flushed with something else.

Sarcasm

"Sakura-chan I may not be the most perceptive, but give me some credit, its kind of obvious"

Sordid

Their relationship really should have been a little more sordid, but really most everyone couldn't care because they were so happy neither of the pair was alone anymore.

Soliloquy

For the amount of attention everyone wasn't paying to the elders, they might have been better off talking to themselves.

Sojourn

When Sakura asked Tsunade to be the godmother of her children, Kakashi was sent far away to do menial labor for a long time, though the question had been rhetorical and after one of Sakura and Kakashi's fights.

Share

Only three weeks in, Sakura showed up with a wink and said that Tsunade decided that sharing was caring.

Solitary

Kakashi had kept himself alone for so long that he felt that it was okay to make up for lost time with Sakura, at least until Tsunade got smart and started sending Naruto to get them for missions.

Nowhere

Kakashi sometimes regretted introducing Sakura to Icha Icha, especially after she tied him up with chakra rope and told him he was going nowhere for the night, well, then again not.

Neutral

Yamato learned quickly that despite his respect for Kakashi-senpai or his affection for Sakura, it was always best to remain neutral.

Nuance

Kakashi knew every nuance of Sakura's body three months, seventeen days, and four hours after the first time they made love.

Near

Sasuke thought it was funny how neither Sakura or Kakashi noticed that they gravitated near one another whenever they were together

Natural

Sakura supposed it was not so natural to try and kill a patient, even if he promised to come home in one piece.

Horizon

She knew that he would never spend the night in the hospital, but when she got off her shift in the early morning, he was always waiting for her on the Fourth Hokage's head so they could watch the horizon light up.

Valiant

Kakashi liked to think he was brave when Sakura told him she wanted the house with an extra room, for any unexpected or expected circumstances.

Virtuous

Sakura thought she was being rather virtuous when she allowed Kakashi to paint the extra room navy blue, except for the fact she made him put up yellow lightning bolt trim.

Victory

Sakura knew from the first time she kissed him that she had won; she just just let Kakashi think he had a choice.

Defeat

The day Kakashi admitted his defeat was the same day that he asked Sakura to marry him.


End file.
